


Stress Relief

by Lalaen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Community: snkkink, Facials, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Trainee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is Erwin Smith's most trusted friend, and the only one he'll let see him when he's worked up. Fortunately, Mike knows him more than well enough to know that nothing makes him relax better than a really good orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Erwin tried not to make a sound as Mike pushed him up against the wall with his sheer bulk. "Gross," he whispered as the other boy audibly smelled him, pressing his very slightly scratchy face into the crook of Erwin's neck. He was sweaty from the day's training, which they'd gotten out of a little early. He knew that the way he smelled like this turned Mike on; and had for a while, but he still found it pretty weird. 

Mike was pretty weird in general.

He ground his hard dick up against Erwin's ass, hands gentle on his hips contrasting with the roughness of the action. Many thought of the big, quiet boy as very shy; but if Erwin had overheard this he'd have laughed in their faces. Mike was as far from shy as it was even possible to be, possessed of literally no shame. He'd on occasion made Erwin look like the shy one - and when they were alone, was easily able to reduce him to a flushed mess despite all his natural charisma.

"Hurry up, or someone's going to be back." Erwin muttered as those large hands finally pulled open his pants. They'd been uncomfortable for a while. He got only a noncommittal hum in response. His undergarments were peeled down his hips along with his tight pants, leaving his not inconsiderable cock to rest against the wall. Seeing as the wall was wood, that made him a little uncomfortable, so he slid a hand down to cradle his precious cargo a little closer to his stomach.

At least with Erwin facing the wall, Mike couldn't do that thing he always did where he buried his face in his best friend's crotch. How could he not understand how that was embarrassing? 

Erwin felt the bigger boy slide down to sit on his haunches, and shot a confused look over his shoulder just in time to watch Mike take an asscheek in each hand and pull them apart. He immediately turned back to bury his bright red face against the wall. Why did he have to do that when someone could walk in at any moment?

Oh. Someone could, easily, walk in at any moment.

And what if they saw him like this? Top of the class; prudish, perfect Erwin Smith. Erwin who was good at everything, who always took charge, who was always right.

What would they do if they found out he was really such a _slut_?

Erwin shuddered, trying to ignore how his dick twitched against his hand. It would be such a stain on his flawless record.

Mike's tongue pressed against him, and he shuddered. Erwin 'Leave No Man Behind' Smith, motivational speaker of his training unit, total putty in his best friend's hands. He determinedly held back everything but his breathy panting, which only worsened as Mike's tongue probed inside him. It made Erwin jut his ass out from the wall. Like a slut.

Such a _slut_.

When he gave in and wrapped the hand protecting his dick firmly around it, Mike quietly and gently wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled it away. He was wordless but firm, as always, and Erwin was young and frustrated and anxious that their classmates would return at any moment. "Hurry up and get it in," he said in a soft growl, snippy and demanding as usual. He looked over his shoulder again to address Mike directly, only to be greeted with the embarrassing sight of his friend totally into what he was doing, eyes closed. He pressed his tongue a little deeper and Erwin had to bite his lip. He could feel Mike's slight stubble against his balls.

With one final long lick, Mike pulled back - wiping the drool off of his mouth on his forearm and raising an eyebrow as if to say 'If I hurry, it won't fit.'

That was pretty true.

Mike reached up, pressing the flat of one of his huge hands to Erwin's upper back, encouraging him to press his shoulders more against the wall. He did, though in his head he grumbled about it. He furrowed his eyebrows, resting his forehead against the wood. 

"Princess," Mike said in his low, gruff voice. It was the first thing he'd said in a while, possibly even all day.

"Fuck me," he hissed, and there was no doubt in his mind that the entire squad would drop their jaws if they heard those particular words fall from his lips. "Before someone…" he was cut off by his own sharp gasp as Mike bit him on the ass.

Before he could offer quiet protest at this treatment, he was biting his lip again at the single slick finger that pushed inside of him. 

Mike knew him really well, well enough to understand him without speaking, well enough to play him like a finely-tuned instrument. He was both a valuable, trusted friend and an incredible, even more trusted lover. After all, no one else could see the Good Boy of the 77th Training Division like this.

And Mike wouldn't tell.

As the second finger started to stretch him, Erwin started to rock back on Mike's hand. The first time they'd done this, he'd been more than a little unsure and so tight even one finger had caused him a little discomfort; but now his body knew what it liked and was more than willing to accept this kind of intrusion. It baffled him why his friend always wanted to do the mouth thing when he'd be able to start off with a finger quite easily.

Probably so he could get his nose down there.

Erwin really wanted to touch his dick. He moved an arm from where it was cushioning his head against the wall so he could, and this time Mike didn't try to dissuade him. He let out a soft groan as he started a slow pace; just enough to give him a little stimulation until he got a dick inside him.

Mike's fingers jabbed up sharply, deep enough that his two other knuckles hit against the slight external bump on Erwin's taint. His whole body jolted, and he bit his lip hard enough to hurt. "Put. It. In," he said, his voice almost a growl; the same tone he used when telling tired comrades that they had to get up and go on. His every nerve ending was buzzing.

There were few that wouldn't jump to obey at the sound of that voice, but Mike just gave him a Look and added another thick finger, hooking all three of them up inside of him in a way that made his whole body tremble. "Zacharius," he hissed in frustration, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Mike replied only by placing his other hand steadyingly on Erwin's shaking thigh and thrusting his fingers deeper. He went at his own pace, and nothing Erwin said or did would change that.

Fortunately, he didn't insist on three fingers for long. He kept them in to the hilt as he rose back to his enormous full height, back to pressing his whole body against Erwin's only comparatively small one. His huge dick pressed against his friend's lower back, and Erwin's breath caught. Here we are. His body pre-emptively clenched around Mike's fingers, earning a rare snort of amusement from the bigger boy.

"Shut up," he snapped, not really meaning it. He grimaced in disgust at the sound of those thick fingers pulling out of him, but the expression melted away as he felt the tip of Mike's dick against him.

_What if someone se-_

His thought process ground to a halt as his friend slid inside him, inch by glorious inch. That was what he wanted. All he wanted. Needed. He needed someone he trusted to fuck away the stress of being the best of the best, of having the fact of humanity on his shoulders.

Of being Erwin Smith. 

Though he tried his best to stay quiet so he wouldn't be caught, he let Mike hear a few whines as he slowly slid all the way in. His friend certainly knew how to use what he had by now; simply pushing in with one very slow continuous stroke at a pace he knew Erwin could take.

Erwin squirmed when that big dick brushed past his prostate. "Fuck," he mumbled under his breath, as he felt Mike's hips meet his ass, their bodies now entirely flush. The bigger man pressed a very warm, caring kiss to the back of his neck. He'd probably heard Erwin swear more than the sum of the entire rest of humanity, it didn't make him so much as bat an eyelash any more.

Not that Mike had ever batted an eyelash at anything.

After a moment of revelling in how wonderfully full he felt, Erwin nudged his hips back against his friend, needily; letting him know it was okay to move now. His brain was so occupied by the dick in his ass that he had no room to worry about being found out.

One of Mike's hands found his hip again, the other sliding over his shoulder to rest above his and brace on the wall. 

Erwin didn't need to tell him to fuck him till he could barely stand. Mike knew that well enough. His usually gentle hand gripped the smaller boy's hip like a vice, keeping him steady so he could work up a good pace with a strength and endurance Erwin could only assume was unmatched.

Well, he'd assume that when he had the brainpower to assume. At that moment he could only lean all his weight on his arms and clamp his mouth shut and pant heavily through his nose. He could hear Mike breathing deeply, no doubt taking in the smell of his gross sweaty body again; and with a dick in him even that seemed oddly hot.

The hand on his hip slid up a little, and Mike suddenly put pressure on his waist, silently indicating he should arch a little. Mindless and obedient in his semi-lucid mid-fuck state, Erwin bent at the touch, immediately choking out a harsh gasp as Mike's next thrust slammed his prostate head on.

He was seeing stars, body twitching and jerking of its own accord. He didn't even notice when Mike tensed up behind him, barely even hearing the soft grunt. Even after his friend stopped his until-now-impeccable rhythm did Erwin's mind even begin to clear enough to realize Mike had already cum. He gave a tiny groan of frustration - he'd been so _damn_ close - but before he had much time to complain it was already being taken care of.

Mike slipped out of him with a pop, immediately spinning him around with two firm hands on his hips and guiding him back against the wall. Erwin was glad for the support, seeing as his thighs were trembling worse now; and was too aroused to even roll his eyes when Mike kneeled again and buried his stupid scratchy face in his crotch to inhale deeply. 

Just as he noticed the sticky trail of cum dripping down the inside of his thigh, all three fingers shoved back inside him with no preamble. They went for his prostate straight as an arrow, nailing it so hard Erwin's eyes almost rolled up to show the whites. An embarrassingly high-pitched moan was forced out of him, but there was no way he could manage to be embarrassed with three fingers up to the knuckle inside him and then, oh fuck, a firm hand taking care of his dick.

Despite the unyielding support of the wall behind him, he felt it difficult not to crumple forwards when his vision kept going white. If he was making noise now, he didn't even hear it any more.

When he finally came he felt like it'd been years. He couldn't stop; his body seized almost painfully tight, legs tingling down to his toes, a jet of seed hitting Mike in the face with each encouraging pump of his hand. It kept coming out of him even as he started coming back to his senses, trembling; and as he did he suddenly realized that there was so much because Mike's fingers were pressed hard on that gland inside him, and probably had been as soon the boy had realized he was hitting his orgasm. 

By the time his body had stopped producing what seemed to him like an endless, borderline disturbing amount of semen, Erwin was incredibly red in the face. He looked sheepishly down at Mike, who was pretty well covered down the right side of his face, neck, and even upper chest; trying to decide if he should apologize.

Mike smiled back up at him, licking his lower lip to clean it. That… wasn't going to achieve much, so Erwin lowered himself to the floor with legs as shaky as a new colts, reaching for his jacket and the handkerchief he kept in it. 

He'd only barely finished cleaning Mike and his pants were still around his knees when the door suddenly banged open. 

"Dawk!" Called the familiar voice of Hanji Zoe, who strode in with no further warning. "Nile, are you in here? Instructor's - oh, hello there!" They said cheerfully, waving at Erwin - who was staring back at them in horrifying disbelief, completely exposed below the waist.

Hanji appeared not to even notice, not so much as glancing downwards. "Erwin, where's Nile?"

Erwin was too busy panicking about how obvious it was that they'd been fucking. Not only was there his state of undress, but Mike's fly was wide open and there was cum in his hair. That wasn't even mentioning that the room absolutely reeked of sex. He managed a stilted shrug, and Hanji's face fell. 

"Oh. That's too bad. I'm going to go check mess." They chirped, their bright smile hitching back up almost immediately. They left and closed the door again.

"What?" It took Erwin a good few moments to manage to choke out the word as he looked at Mike with eyes still wide with horror. He was utterly flabbergasted.

Mike just let out another tiny snort, patting him gently on the head with his cleaner hand before grabbing the waistband of his pants with both and pulling them back up by way of lifting him by them.

When Erwin was not appeased, he added a simple, "It's Zoe," before grabbing a pair of towels to indicate they ought to shower.

"It is." Erwin agreed weakly, still bright red. "It certainly is."


End file.
